sgtb_mcfandomcom-20200215-history
Encarta
The Free City of Encarta was the second major town to be created on the server. It was forged from a regular dirt world, with a layer of sand being added and most of the trees and grass being removed. Description Encarta was first created by Bluxxon as a world to play in while Phaze wasn't around to keep his server up. After Beta was released, and along with it Creative Mode, it was placed in the same map as Boxtown, just east of it. However, it was moved once more to be directly next to Boxtown, leading to a huge lava pit which eventually was named MHAB's Sexy Smelly Pit. MHAB'S SSP would eventually be filled with water. Encarta faced many problems, as there was only a single layer of sand, and underneath was all dirt. The ground tended to be very uneven and ugly. Above all, it was not in a desert biome. With the introduction of Bukkit, it was naturalized. The sand and sandstone layer was deepened to that of a normal desert, the biome was fixed, and a lot of the borders and top layer of sand were smoothened, making it fit in a lot better. While the major contributors are Bluxxon and Carnegie, Kezia, Soupegg, and Kyo have also built there. In-Canon Description Encarta was a small town, the survivors of an ancient civilization in the jungle. The civilization was extremely weathly and technologically advanced, possibly due to the magic of their god, YUNAFRESCA. However, they got too big for their britches, and the society fell into civil war and collapsed upon itself. Eventually, The Capitol rose to power, and their age of exploration dawned. Following their mining exploits which would later become Boxtown, it was not long before they discovered Encarta. This came as a double whammy for the Capitol's stability, as the Water Temple and Stone Pillar had just been discovered. The Water Gate, located in Encarta and one of the remaining pieces of supertechnology, wound up becoming the name of the scandal. Capitol colonists began to settle the lands of Encarta but were driven out by the native Encartis. The King of the Capitol was quick to invade, sending Colonel Mustard to lead the force. Just before the invasion, the last Sage of the Encartis abandoned them, utilizing his magic to tear his tower and a piece of the land from the ground and suspend it midair. The siege of the Palace lasted weeks. The reinforcements from the Capitol just seemed to keep coming, and the Encartis were low on numbers. With the battle looking grim, an Encarti engineer snuck out and activated one of the untouched pieces of technology; the Sand Spires, which could create a force field around Encarta in dire emergencies; it could not be deactivated for 100 years. The Encarti were trapped inside with the remaining Capitol forces, however, the Capitol could no longer send reinforcements or aid to their troops. Colonel Mustard ordered his men to fight to the bitter end. His granddaughter would eventually overthrow the son of the King he served. The Encarti defeated the remaining Capitolists with ease. During the battle, most of the ruins were utterly wiped out. Only the Water Gate, Sun Tower, Moon Tower, and Palace survived, although the Palace took the brunt of the force and was missing rather large chunks, which would take hundreds of years to reconstruct. With the only source of water being the magical Water Gate, and the nature of the force field, the jungle that Encarta once resided in quickly died and was replaced with a desert. They protected the few trees they could with a wall around Water Gate. The Encartis lived their sheltered life and survived as they always did. Eventually, the time came for the force field to be lowered. It was, and Encartis were introduced to the world for the first time in 100 years. They have since branched out and maintain close relations with Boxtown (even going so far as to build a highway connecting them), but refuse to associate with The Capitol. As an added "fuck you", they opened twin Slutburgers. At one point, one exploded, and it is not unlikely that this was the result of foul play from the Capitol. Constructions Church of YUNAFRESCOLOGY Kyo's Barista Desert Palace/Stock Market The Sage's Steeple Sun Tower Moon Tower Category:Towns